Truth or Dare? Morganville Style
by thatwritersdream
Summary: What happens when are favorite characters play truth or dare? Why is Eve asking Oliver for a tampon? Why is Claire drunk and high? is Myrnin the father of that monkey or that banana? Wait wth? Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare Morganville style**

**Summary: What happened when the Morganville crew plays truth or dare? And why is Claire high and Drunk? Rated T.**

…

**Eve came down the stairs with Myrnin. Claire gave them a weird look and got up from were she sat. '' What's up with you Eve.'' Claire asked her friend.**

'' **I got a idea.'' Claire gave her a **_**keep going**_** look.'' Me and Myrnin want everyone to play truth or dare.'' Shane and Michael walked in and looked excited and wanted to play. While Claire face held a **_**You've got to be kidding**_** look and walked up to her room but Eve stopped her. '' Pleaseeeeeee Claire Bear? Pleaseeeeee?'' Eve begged giving Claire a puppy dog look. Claire finally gave in. **

'' **Fine Eve. I'll play.'' Claire said.**

'' **While let's start.'' Shane said and continued. '' Eve truth or dare?''**

'' **Dare. Duh.'' **

'' **I dare you to go to Oliver and ask him for a tampon because you need one and people say he has a stash.'' Shane dared Eve. Eve said a " Ok'' And Myrnin opened a portal up to Common Grounds. Eve walked up to Oliver. **

'' **Oliver!'' Eve yelled.**

'' **Yes Eve? There is no need to yell in doors.'' Oliver replied. Eve rolled her eyes.**

'' **You see I need a tampon and came to ask you because you know….'' Eve dropped her voice to a whisper. '' Because it **_**that**_** time of the month again. I was told you had a stash and came to ask you.'' Oliver look horrified. **

'' **Eve I do not have the things you require sorry but please go else were with that particular question.'' Eve fell on her ass laughing and so was everyone else. Eve left and went back to her friends who were all laughing which made Eve laugh all over again. After their laughing died down Myrnin turned to Claire. '' Claire, truth or dare?'' Claire was thing and said '' Dare.''**

'' **I dare you to come with me and do everything I say. No dirty thoughts or anything with touching. I know I'm sexy but please.'' Myrnin dared everyone laughed but Shane. '' Fine'' Claire said and Myrnin and Claire left the room.**

…**Claire and Myrnin…**

'' **Ok Claire drink these bottles ok soda.'' Myrnin said while giving Claire a bottle of 'Soda'. Claire opened the bottle and sniffed it making a face. Myrnin told her more like order her to drink it. So Claire did and she drank 6 of them. But what she didn't know was that it was beer and why was the room spinning. Myrnin then gave her some pills and she took them smiling. The pills were illegal, Myrnin just gave Claire crack. Now Claire was spinning in circles and Myrnin had to pull her back to the Glass House.**

…**.At the Glass House….**

**Shane, Eve, and Michael were waiting for Claire and Myrnin to return. What startled them was Claire coming from no were and spinning in circles, singing. Eve got a worried look and asked Myrnin '' Is she going to be ok?''**

'' **She will be in a couple of hours.'' Myrnin said then Claire said in a dreamy state**

'' **Eeeeeevvveee lllleeetttsss ppllaaayy dddaaa gaaaammmme.'' ('Eve lets play the game)**

''**Ok CB. Truth or dare?''Eve asked Claire.**

''**Dddaaarrreee.'' Claire said. (she said dare)**

''**ok I dare you to….''**

**(a/n) ok if you like it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare? Morganville Style**

**(A/n) thank you to those who reviewed. Now here is chapter 2! This one might be a little short. And if you can, please give me ideas of who I should dare and what there dare should be.**

**Amelie: Say it Ivy.**

**Me: I love myself.**

**Amelie: No not that. The other one. And if you don't I will cut your allowance.**

**Me: Noooooo. I DON'T OWN THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES.**

Previously on Truth or Dare? Morganville style

''_Ok CB. Truth or Dare?'' Eve asked Claire._

''_DDDDaaaaarrrreee'' Claire said. (she said dare)_

''_I dare you to…''_

…..

'' I dare you to…..hmmmm let me think.'' Eve said and started to think. Then after what seemed like forever she started to jump up and down.

'' Michael I need you to hold Shane down for me.'' Eve told Michael. While Michael and Shane looked confused as to why Michael needs to hold Shane. Shane then whispered to Michael

''I'm not gay. So don't touch me or I will stake you myself.'' Michael shook his head and whispered back

'' I don't want to hold you. I would rather hold Eve.'' Claire was starting to get impatient and said

'' WWWWhhhaaattt iiisss mmmmyyyy dddaaarrreee?'' **(What is my dare?)**

'' ok Claire I dare you to kiss Myrnin'' Eve said grinning. Myrnin chocked on the blood he was drinking. Shane shot up and started yelling

'' HELL NO. CLAIRE DON'T KISS THAT LEECH!'' Michael was holding him back while Claire got up and went over to were Myrnin laid on the ground. Claire put both of her legs on the side of Myrnin. Ignoring Shane's yell and pleads she bent down to Myrnin's face and put her lips on his.

**(A/n) how was that?** **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare? Morganville style **

(A/n) I would like to say thank you to MorganvilleRose. Because your review really inspired me. I dedicate this chapter to MorganvilleRose. And thank you to all who review.

Monica: Ivy, you better say it or I will slap you.

Me: No I won't say it.

Monica: *_slaps Ivy_*

Me: *_Tackles Monica and slaps her silly and messes up her face_*

Monica: GET OFF

Me: Bitch it's what you get for being you.

Monica: * _has a black eyes and a face that stings_* You need help.

Me: I know but I don't want it.

Monica: you should.

Me; * _hits Monica_* I don't own Morganville Vampires but I did dis-own Monica's face she cherishes so much.

Monica: HEY!

…...

Pervious on Truth or Dare? Morganville Style.

_Ignoring Shane's yells and pleads she bent down to Myrnin's face and put her lips on his._

….

Shane keep yelling and screaming then Eve said to him

'' Shane it's ok. It's just a dare, it doesn't mean anything. Claire loves you, not him. And look at the facts, Claire is high and drunk.'' Shane started to clam down untill Myrnin wrapped his arms around Claire and then Claire pulled back looking down to Myrnin.

''Nnooo, nnooo, nnoo. Mmmeee lloovvee Ssshhaannee. Iiii nnnooott mmmyyy sseellff. Yyyoouuu aaarrreee wwwaaayyy tooo oollldd.'' **( No, no, no. Me love Shane. I'm not my self. You are way to old.)** Claire giggles at her state meant.

''Yyoouuu aaaa oollddd mmmaaannn.'' -giggles- '' Ooollldd mmmeeennn aarree iiiccckyyy.'' **(You a old man. Old men are icky.) **Shane relaxed and smile at Claire's words. Michael then said,

'' Even tho Claire is drunk and high she is still smart'' Then claire got up and looked at Michael and she started to talk normal but still had the mind of a drunk person.

'' Michael? Truth or dare?'' Claire slured.

'' Dare''

'' I-I dare you to go to Amelie and ask her what her and Sam have been up to and if they need more pills or condoms.'' Claire stated thanking her mind that is still drunk and giving her ideas.

'' Claire, vampires can't reproduce. So they don't need to have condoms or the pill.'' Michael said in a Mr-Know- it-all voice.

"JUST DO IT , YOU JACKASS'' Claire shouted. Everyone looked taken back and Michael looked scared and nodded.

''THEN GET GOING BEFORE I THROW A KNIFE AT YOU!'' Claire looked dead serious.

…At Amelie's office…

Michael went to Amelie's office, but the secretary stopped him from going.

'' Mister do you have a appointment to see the founder?''

' Yes I do.'' Michael said as he knocked on the door to Amelie's office.

''Come in'' Amelie's cool voice said through the door. Michael step through the door into the office.

''Ah, Michael. What is it that you need?''

'' I wanted to see if you and Sam were doing ok.''

'' Yes, were doing just fine. Why?'' Amelie looked a little, skeptical.

'' I was just going to ask if you both need the pill or a condom?'' Michael said sounding awkward. Amelie looked terrified.

'' Michael, you and I both know vampires can not reproduce what so ever. And what both me and Sam do is none of your concern.'' Amelie said looking straigt at Michael. '' You are dismissed now.''

Michael left laughing his ass off.

…..Glass House…..

Claire was spinning in the middle of the room drinking one of Shane's beer. Shane and Eve were trying to get the beer away from her. '' MICHAEL TAKE THAT GOD DANM BEER AWAY FROM HER NOW!'' Shane and Eve yelled at the same time. Michael was getting closer to Claire and out of know-were she pulled silver out.

'' Come close to me and try to take my…. Ugh drink away, you get burned Glass.'' Claire said as she stopped spinning. Myrnin was watching in amusement. Michael was risking it and went straight for the drink Claire was holding. Claire wasn't kidding. She got the silver and just as Michael touched the bottle, Claire put the silver on Michael. Michael leaped back in surprise and Claire stated to talk.

'' No! Bad vampire. No touchy my drink or you get burned. Now..ugh sit?'' Michael looked… weird? Shane and Eve were surprise that she actually burned Michael.

Michael's eyes held hurt. But he turned to Shane anyway trying to forget the burning sensation on his arm.

'' Shane. Truth or dare?'' Michael asked.

'' Dare. Dip shit.'' Shane said and Claire giggle a the word ' Dip shit''. Every one looked at her. Claire looked around the room, not looking at one of them.

'' Shane, I dare you to…..''

**(A/n) ok please review. And does anyone have a idea of what I should put for Shane's dare? If do please tell me. And if you are shocked of Claire's chose of words, I was watching Tyler Perry's/ I can do bad ass all by myself** **, so yeah. The words got to me. Please review. And if you like my Monica bashing tell me please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare? Morganville style****.**

**(A/n) I want to say thank you to all of the reviews. I have a couple of announcements. 1) I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story but I have worked out some dares for the characters. 2) I will be starting a new story for Morganville Vampires also. If you want to know what it is about pm. The new story will be called Life, Murder, and Revenge. 3) if you like this story please check out my other stories as well. I have started Morganville Face book and A Morganville Chat room story. If you do check that out please review because I will not update it until I get at least 6 reviews on one or both of them. Any way let's get to chapter 4! Oh and tell me if I should put Monica to play truth or dare.**

**Claire: Ivy please say it.**

**Me: Only because you asked so nicely unlike certain people. *cough* EVE *cough***

**Eve: I HEARD THAT!**

**ME: you were suppose to me bitch.**

**Eve: HEY!**

**Me: hey. Any way I DO NOT OWN THE MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES.**

_PREVIOUSE ON TRUTH OR DARE?_

'' _Shane truthor dare?'' Michael asked._

'' _Dare dip shit.'' Shane said. Claire laughed at the word 'dip shit''. Everyone looked at her. Claire looked around the room, not looking at one of them._

'' _Shane, I dare you to….''_

…

'' Shane I dare you to stake Oliver.'' Michael said. Shane looked at Michael like he was crazy.

'' Michael, if I stake Oliver, it's a death sentence.'' Shane said. Eve looked at Michael then Myrnin said

'' I could call Amelie to get permission.'' At the sound of the name Amelie, Claire looked at Myrnin.

''AMELIE, AMELIE! YA! GET AMELIE!'' Claire sang happily. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Myrnin got out his phone to call Amelie and dialed her number.

''_Hello?'' _ a cool voice asked.

'' **Amelie, it's Myrnin''**

''_Ah, Myrnin what can I do for you this evening?''_

'' **I'm at the Glass house playing truth or dare with the Glass residents. Their has been a dare to stake Oliver, but we need your permission to cary on with this dare. We want you to know that we aren't trying to kill Oliver.''**

'' _Myrnin, why are you playing such a foolish game? And for the dare, you are not trying to kill Oliver? You are doing this out of fun?''_

''**Yes''**

''_Fine, you may Cary through with your game, but Oliver mustn't be dead, understand''_

''**Under stood. Farwell Amelie dear.''**

''_Farewell, Myrnin.''_

And with that Myrnin hung up. He looked at the others with a huge smile.

''You have permission Shane.'' Myrnin said.

'Moooooo, Eve's a cow.'' Claire giggled.

''Hey, I am not a cow!'' Eve said. Claire and Eve started to argue. Then Michael stopped the fight before both Claire and Eve slapped each other. Shane went upstairs to get the stake and came down.

''Ready?'' Michael asked.

''Ready.'' Shane swaid as Myrnin opened a portal to Common Grounds.

….Common Grounds…..

Shane stepped through the portal and into Oliver's office. Oliver was nowhere in sight. So Shane decided to wait. After a half hour Oliver came in.

'' Collins! What are you doing in my office?'' Oliver snapped.

''Your office? I thought it was mine.''Shane said.

''OUT'' Oliver snarled.

''Ohhh be a good vampire and heel.'' Shane said teasingly.

Oliver was getting angrier and angrier and went for Shane. Shane pulled the steak out and stabbed Oliver in his stomach, away from his heart. Oliver fell on the ground and Shane ran back through the portal Myrnin reopened and back into the Glass house.

**(A/n) Ok I know its short but I got to go to bed. I gots school. Please review and tell me who I should dare next.**

**Claire?**

**Eve?**

**Myrnin? **

**Michael?**

**Should I bring Amelie in here as well and Monica, and Oliver? PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare? Morganville style**

**(A/n) thank you to those who reviewed! I told you that if you review I'll write more. See! Any way this next dare for Claire and Myrnin are not my idea. So this is a DISCLAIMER for Myami911. The dare is her idea. And Myami911, you are one of my loyal reviewers this chapter is dedicated to you. Here is chapter 5! And I will not be doing anymore pervious. This one might be short about 530 words.**

**Myrnin: Ivy say it.**

**Me: …**

**Myrnin: Out loud**

**Me: …**

**Myrnin: Say it!**

**Me: Vampire…**

**Myrnin: Are you afraid**

**Me: * turns to face Myrnin* No, you wont hurt me.**

**Myrnin: Ivy wrong saying**

**Me: OPPS! I DON'T OWN MORGANVILLE OR THE QUOTES OF TWLIGHT**

…_._

Shane ran back into the Glass house panting and laughing. Michael just gave him a look. Eve was doing Claire's hair. Myrnin was poking Eve. And Michael said

'' How did it go?''

'' Just fine. He might be a little pissed off tho.'' Shane said. Then Claire jumped up

''I WOULD BE TO IF I WAS STABBED BY A IDIOTIC STANGER!.'' Eve grabbed Claire by the shoulders and said

'' Claire, that idiotic stranger is your boyfriend.'' Claire look dumb-struck.

''OOOOO! That makes perfected sense.'' Claire looked at Shane and continued '' I love you, my Shane.'' Shane looked at Claire with pure love in his eyes.

'' I love you to my Claire bear.'' Shane said lovely.

''Ok! So this is for Claire and Myrnin. Truth or Dare?'' Eve said.

" Dare!' Both Myrnin and Claire sang together. Eve started to think. Then her face lit up.

'' I dare you to get Amelie to join the game. Do anything to get her to join.'' Eve dared the duo. Claire and Myrnin looked at each other and grinned. Claire looked at Eve and nodded her head. Eve smiled.

''Go on you to! go on!'' Eve laughed. Myrnin turned to Claire and they opened a portal toghter to Amilies office.

...Amelie's office...

''Amelie!'' Myrnin yelled. Amelie was right infront of the two and looked up annyoed.

'' Myrnin what is it that you need.'' Amelie aked.

'' I wanted you to play truth or dare'' Myrnin said. Amelie gave him a _** you got to be kidding me **_look.

''Please Amelie? PLEASE?'' Claire begged.

''NO!'' Amelie said in a stern demanding voice. Claire winced, but Myrnin just stood there.

'' You better play Amelie. Oe else-"' Myrnin said.

''Or else what?'' Amelie said.

''OR ELSE WE BRAKE THE MACHINE!" Claire yelled. Amelie glared at her.

" NO YELLING IN MY OFFICE!'' Amelie screamed.

''Then why are you yelling?'' Myrnin asked.

'' I AM NOT" Amelie said/yelled.

''YES YOU ARE!"Claire yelled back.

"AM NOT!'' Amlie argued back. The two ladies were arguing and didnt notice Mynin slip out of the room.

''YES!''

''NO!''

''YES!''

Myrnin finally came back and yelled

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU TWO ARE GIVING ME A MIGRAIN!''

'' Do not tell me that Myrnin.'' Amelie said.

''Now Amelie you are going to play.'' Myrnin said.

''How are you soooo sure.'' Amelie asked. Mynin smiled and held up the machine.

'' Play or this goes bye-bye.'' Claire said as Amelie gasped.

'' You have ten seconds Amelie.'' Myrnin said.

''10''

''9''

''8''

''7''

''6''

''5''

''4''

''OK OK I'LL PLAY! ANYTHING BUT THE MACHINE!'' Amelie dry sobbed giving in. Myrnin open a portal back to the Glass House.

(A/n) ok its kinda short for my liking. But who do i dare next? This dare belongs to Myami911. I will be starting two new stories soon. A new Morganville fanfic. And a cross over for the Vampire Diaries and twlight.

Please review i wont update untill i get at least 6 reveiws. Bye for now.

~Ivy


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth or Dare? Morganville Style**

**(a/n) OMG sooooo sorry I haven't update in like forever. Ok so I've done a lot of dares now time for truths. I NEED HELP WITH TRUTHS….. So please give me ideas. I will post songs I use at the end. If I don't update before Christmas well MARRY CHRISTMAS!**

…**..**

Me: I can't bare to say it Eve! Please do it for me.

Eve: She is a weirdo.

Me: So is Monica….

Monica: Bitch

Me: We've been through this. Do we need a repeat of last time?

Monica:L Leaves

Me; I own nothing.

…..

Shane came back from Oliver's panting while laughing. Eve looked board thou. Claire was trying to get Amelie to drink. Myrnin had Claire drinking the stuff he had her drinking before, so Claire was giggling uncontrollably. Amelie looked like a fool, because Claire was doing her hair. Michael….well he was trying not to laugh.

''We've been doing dares so now we do truths.'' Eve said. Everyone agreed. They all sat in a circle, Michael by Eve, Shane glaring at Myrnin for getting his girlfriend drunk off god knows what, and Claire behind Amelie, doing her hair. Claire decided to go first, because if she didn't she said and I quote

" I'll burn Morganville to the ground." (no one believed her but then she said)

''I'll Run in front of a car.'' Everyone believed her.

"Eve, have you ever thought of naughty thoughts about Shane?'' Claire asked Eve. Eve and Everyone else looked horrified.

''OH GOD! FUCK NO! HE ANI'T HOT OR SEXY LIKE MICHAEL!'' Eve yelled, but everyone noticed that she didn't completely deni it. Claire growled at Eve. Everyone looked at Claire, and Claire attacked Eve. Eve screamed running away.

''BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!'' Eve keep screaming. But everyone got Claire to calm down, but Claire still glared at Eve, while kissing Shane, making sure Eve knew Shane was Claire's. Shane didn't' mind, instead he wrapped his arms around Claire's waist, and eventually their kissing turned out into a making out session.

Everyone looked away. Then Eve said

''Ok Amelie, have you and Same ever had you now, a _**special**_

Time?'' Amelie looked down smiling a little. Then looked back up.

''Just once, no big deal.'' Amelie said, waving it off like nothing. Eve just grinned. Michael looked horrified. Myrnin looked, while he was looking at himself in a mirror in the living room, telling him self things like " _**Look at that sexy beast.'' **_or _**''Well, hello their beautiful.''**_ Shane and Claire finally finished and came back into the game. Amelie got a idea for Myrnin. Even thou she was a stren founder, she could be child-like some times.

''Myrnin, have you ever had dirty thoughts of Claire?'' Amelie asked. Myrnin hesitated a little, looking back and forth from Amelie and Shane. Then he sighed looking straight into the eyes of Amelie.

''Yes, I've had.'' Everyone was shocked. Shane looked furious at Myrnin, for having dirty thoughts about _**his **_girlfriend and attacked Myrnin.

….

(a'n) I really need those ideas. Please review and I'll update faster.

**Songs used **

_Chemicals React Remix _~ by _Aly & Aj_

_Stereo Hearts _~ By _Gym Class Heroes_

_Better with the lights off _~ by _New Boyz_

_Like Whoa _~ By _Aly & Aj_

_When The Sun Goes Down _~ By _Selena Gomez & The Scene_

_Out Law _~ By _Selena Gomez & The Scene_

_Moves Like Jagger_ ~ By _Maroon 5_


	7. Chapter 7: Just kiss her, Eve

**Truth or Dare? Morganville Style**

**Omg I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry. Here's Chapter 7. And if you like The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, and Morganville vampires, please check out my story **Twilight Saga, Vampire Diaries, and Morganville Chat!

…

Shane was pinned to the floor within a second.

''Stupid vampires with their speed.'' Shane muttered to himself. Claire was becoming less drunk, but Eve gave Claire some more of the stuff Myrnin gave to Claire. Claire giggled for no reason and Myrnin let go of Shane.

''Shane, stop being jealous. Your being a buzz kill'' Claire said. Eve nodded her head in agreement.

''It's just a game Shane, no need to get your undies in a twist.'' Eve said and Claire started to giggle madly on the ground, which caused everyone to look at her.

''Twisted undies.'' After Claire said that she started giggling madly again. Everyone tried to calm her down. It took an hour to get Claire to calm down.

''Ok, let's get this game on the road.'' Eve said, clasping her hands and let them fall into her lap.

''Ok Claire, truth or dare?'' Eve asked. Claire took a minute to think.

''Truth.'' Claire said, smiling at Eve. Eve thought for a moment then thought of a truth that would piss Shane off.

''Claire, have you had dirty thought of Myrnin.'' Eve asked, smirking at Shane. Claire didn't hesitate to answer.

''Of course I have! But that doesn't mean anything.'' Claire said smiling at Shane, but Shane just walked away, up to his room.

''Well isn't he a buzz kill?'' Claire asked. Eve looked at her.

''He's your boyfriend.'' Eve stated, looking at Claire worried.

''Really? I never knew.'' Claire said.

''Come to think of it I don't know you.'' Claire said looking at Eve.

''Myrnin-'' Eve began but Claire cut her off.

''Hey, you're a Goth. Aren't you?'' Claire asked Eve, amazed.

''Uh-oh. It looks like Claire has tempory memory lose. Side effects to her…. Special drink.'' Myrnin said.

''Claire do you rember me?'' Michael asked.

''Of course! You're Mickey Ass.'' Claire slurred. Eve couldn't contain her laugh and fell laughing. Everyone looked at Eve.

''What? I can't help it.'' Eve said in between laughs. Everyone looked to Claire, only to see her gone. Then Amelie gasped in surprised. They all looked at the founder. Only to see Claire on her back.

''Give me a pigging back ride? Please?'' Claire pouted.

''No.'' Amelie said and Myrnin removed Claire from Amelie's back. Claire pouted and gave up trying to win with her pouty look.

''Amelie, truth or dare?'' Claire asked. Amelie didn't hesitate.

''Truth.''

''Your no fun.'' Claire mumbled. ''Amelie how many people have you had sex with. Who were they?''

Amelie seem to hesitate.

''Back in 1790 I had uh….sex with Oliver. That was a mistake. And then Sam.'' Amelie said. Everyone started at her.

''Oliver?'' Eve asked. Amelie nodded her head and Eve busted out laughing. So did everyone else but, Sam and Amelie.

''Stop laughing.'' And everyone did as they saw it hurt Amelie. Myrnin hadn't had a turn in a while.

''Myrnin your turn to ask someone.'' Michael told Myrnin. Myrnin nodded his head, excited.

''Eve, truth or dare?'' He asked.

''Dare.'' Eve said, feeling confident. Myrnin thought for a moment. Then his eyes brighten up.

''I dare you to kiss, hmmm, Claire.'' Everyone looked at him, wide eyed.

''Kis-kiss Claire?'' Eve stuttered.

''Yes.'' Myrnin said.

''Ah, don't be a chicken. Just kiss her.'' Sam said. Eve didn't want to be called a chicken. So she went towards Claire. Eve put herself in Claire's lap and lentdownto kiss her._**Damn Myrnin, I'm not a lez. **_Eve thought and put her lips to Claire's.

**(A/n) Review, I own nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth or Dare? Morganville Style.**

**Sorry my lovely readers I took so long to update. I won't be able to update much for the next month so yeah. Anyway most of the dares here are ideas from ****Evanescence-in-Constantinople. ****So here's chapter 8.**

…

Eve was kissing Claire and Claire was kissing back. After they pulled apart and they looked at each other. Everyone watched them lick their lips and laugh at everyone's shocked faces. Eve was crying with tears of laughter running down her face, so was Claire. Claire finally stopped and five minutes later, so did Eve. But everyone one hears a whisper and turned towards it. They saw Sam saying things so low in Amelie's ears. Amelie was blushing a bright red. Michael had to leave the room because whatever Sam was saying was making Michael uncomfortable. Then Claire's face brightened up.

''Amelie! Truth or Dare?'' Claire asked, smiling evilly.

''Dare?'' Amelie asked, unsure and scared. Claire answered almost right away.

''I dare you to give Michael a blow job.'' Amelie looked confused and Eve choked on the water she was drinking and Shane stopped coming down the stairs and turned around and went straight into him room. Sam was frozen and Michael threw something at Claire and Claire caught it.

''Call me when 'it's' done!'' Shane yelled.

''A what?'' Amelie asked, confused.

''A blow job.'' Claire explained it to Amelie. Amelie was blushing a bright red. But she went to do anyway after Claire was yelling at her. I'm not going to describe it, use your imagination.

…Skip Forward…..

Michael left the room traumatized. Amelie sat down by Sam. Sam looked at her, and hugged her by the shoulders. Claire was laughing, and Eve glared at her, and then slapped her. Claire hissed in pain. Claire slapped her back, and that started a fight. Myrnin watched, interested. Shane came back down a saw Claire and Eve.

''Come on Claire!'' Shane cheered. After a half of twenty minutes, so only ten minutes of fighting, it stopped. Amelie then sat straight and glared at Claire.

''Claire, truth or dare?'' Amelie asked, pissed off now.

''Dare!'' Claire yelled and Amelie glared.

'' I dare you to put laxatives into Richard Morrell's coffee and watch what happened.'' Amelie ordered. Claire stood there; Eve and everyone else smiled and forced Claire to do the dare. Claire grumbled a fine and went to founder's square, where Richard was in a meeting at the moment.

…..Founder's square….

Claire snuck in and saw Richard's apprentice getting him coffee. When she left to go get sugar Claire went over and dumped a bottle of laxatives in his coffee. Claire went to hide when the worker came back. Richard had come out and got his coffee, drinking it. Claire giggled.

**Hehe Cliffy. Amy I know you're going to kill me. Sorry! Review and if I don't update Amy murdered me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth or Dare? Morganville Style**

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I have school and that makes it incredibly hard to update regularly. Oh and Claire just drugged Richard. Some bad words in here. Okay so here's chapter 9!**

I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
>I've been drinking too much for sure<br>I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
>I got an empty cup<br>Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
>And I can drink until I throw up, eh<br>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
>I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, going, going, going...<br>[Taio]  
>I got a little bit trashed last night, night<br>I got a little bit wasted, yeah yeah  
>I got a little bit mashed last night, night<br>I got a little shhh faced it, yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'm on the roof<br>If you don't know  
>Well now you know<br>[Taio Cruz - Hook]  
>I got a hangover, wo-oh!<br>I've been drinking too much for sure  
>I got a hangover, wo-oh!<br>I got an empty cup  
>Pour me some more<p>

So I can go until I blow up, eh

And I can drink until I throw up, eh  
>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh<br>I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!  
>[Flo Rida - Rap]<br>Drink up, cause a body in a body til you ride, I'd do it  
>End up on the floor with cameraman you clueless<br>Officer oh What the hell you're doing  
>Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again<br>Give me Henn, give me gin, give me liquor, give me champagne  
>Bubbles til the end<br>What happens at the leather, if you inspired it til I'm ten  
>Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again<br>Again and again  
>Wasted so much, irrelevant<br>We're kicked to the head, who's selling it  
>I got the hang of it, that's my limousine<br>Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent  
>A little jack can't hurt this veteran<br>I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up  
>[Taio Cruz - Hook]<br>I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
>I've been drinking too much for sure<br>I got a hangover, wo-oh!  
>I got an empty cup<br>Pour me some more

So I can go until I blow up, eh  
>And I can drink until I throw up, eh<br>And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh  
>I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going, come on!<p>

Hangover ~ Flo Rida and Taio Cruz

_**Previously**_

…_**..Founder's square….**_

_**Claire snuck in and saw Richard's apprentice getting him coffee. When she left to go get sugar Claire went over and dumped a bottle of drugs in his coffee. Claire went to hide when the worker came back. Richard had come out and got his coffee, drinking it. Claire giggled.**_

**Chapter 9: The Drug has been taken; I repeat the drug has been taken.**

Claire giggle as Richard drank his coffee, which was now drugged thanks to Claire. Richard finished his coffee and blinked. The drugs started right away.

Then Claire called Eve.

''Hello?'' Eve answered. Claire giggled.

''Eve, put the phone on speaker.'' Claire said and giggled more.

''Girl you need to stop giggling.'' Eve said to Claire, joking.

''I can't!'' Claire giggled. Eve rolled her eyes and then said.

''Why you calling?''

''Am I on speaker?'' Claire questioned, not giggling for once.

''Yeah.''

''The Drug has been taken, I repeat the drug has been taken.'' Then Claire burst into a fit of giggles. You could hear laughter on the other side on the phone.

''Claire! You giggle too much!'' Eve yelled. Claire winced.

''God, not so loud.'' Claire wined. Then Claire felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Richard Morell. Claire gasped.

''Shit! Got to go Eve!'' Claire said and ran from Richard. Richard fallowed, dizzy and his eyes where weird.

Richard's pupils were dilated. His breathing weird. He staggered as he fallowed a running Claire.

Claire ran, she was scared, a little. Claire was already three or two blocks from Founder's square and was going to turn the corner where the Glass House was. Richard tackled Claire. They fall right by the street sign that said Lot Street.

''_**Stupid police training.''**_ Claire thought angrily. Then she felt something cross her face.

A hand. Richards hand. Claire screamed.

''Shh, Claire you're so pretty.'' Richard cooed at Claire. The drugs were working alright, really working. Claire turned her head to the side but Richard forced her to look at him.

''Look at me Claire.'' Richard said. Claire did as told and then Richard kissed her.

Claire panicked and kneed Richard in his man hood. Richard howled out in pain.

''You little bitch!'' Richard yelled in pain. He was curled up into a ball and Claire ran, scared.

Claire reached the house and started to bang on the door.

''Eve! Michael! Shane! Anyone! Open the god damn door! Please!'' Claire yelled scared.

''Claaaiiirrreee I see you.'' Richard said in a sing song voice that creped Claire out.

The door opened up and only for Claire to pounce on the person. The she got up and saw Richard coming.

''You stay the hell away from me!'' Claire yelled and slammed the door shut. Then she turned around to see Shane on the floor.

''Why are you on the floor?'' Claire asked. She was turning back to normal. Myrnin saw this and shook his head. He was going to drug her later again. Maybe. **(Should he? I'll leave it up to my reviewers and readers. Tell me.) **

''You jumped on me.'' Shane said.

''Oh. Yeah. Sorry.'' Claire blushed and ducked her head down. Everyone laughed and Shane gave her a sweet kiss.

''Welcome back CB.'' Eve laughed and continued.

''Thanks.'' Claire laughed.

''No more giggles! Finally.'' Michael hugged Claire. Claire hugged back.

''So why where you screaming?'' Amelie asked calmly. Claire glared at Amelie.

''You. You are the one who dared me. Richards your problem now.'' Claire snapped at her.

''Who do you think you are? Talking to me in that tone.'' Amelie asked.

'' I am the girl that Richard kisses. The girl who is extremely in a pissed off mood and wants to hit something or someone.'' Claire said. Everyone was shocked. Claire went over to Myrnin and punched him repeatedly.

Richard left the Glass house property. Shane watched Claire hit Myrnin in amusement. Amelie left this silly game. Eve and Michael watched TV. Right now they all relaxing, well kind of. This how there night went. The game on pause.

**(A/n) Okay I have an announcement! There the next chapter might be the last chapter. ~Tear~ But I might make a sequel. The MV gang on Face book? Twitter? I don't know. There will be a poll, please vote. Please review and tell me what you think of both this chapter and the story that might end. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: End Game

**Truth or Dare? Morganville Style**

**Oh my god this is the last chapter but don't worry there will be a sequel. Anyway enjoy!**

**He's my best friend, best of all best friends**

**Do you have a best friend too?**

**It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best friend too!**

**My best friend!**

**Hoo ha, hoo ha!**

**Hello, baby, I can see a smile**

**I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild**

**Can I come, I'm sitting alone**

**Friends are never alone**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me, I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na...**

**(Chorus)**

**Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach**

**yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me**

**But I was hoping for a summer-romance**

**[- From: . -]**

**So why can't you take a chance**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me, I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na...**

**(Chorus)**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me, I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun**

**Let's get this party on**

**Hit me with your lazer-gun!**

**Ooooh-whooa-whooa**

**Come on boys!**

**Hoo ha, hoo ha!**

**Ooooh-whooa-whooa**

**You should get a best friend too!**

**(Chorus)**

**Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!**

**He's sooooo sweet!**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na**

_**Best Friend by Toybox**_

Chapter 10: End Game

Claire finally stopped hitting Myrnin and hugged Shane, kissing him.

"I'm done with this silly game" Claire whispered to Shane. Shane tighten his grip around Claire and kissed the top of her head.

"I agree with you. This game is getting a little out of hand." Shane said smiling. Claire scoffed.

"A little my ass. Try a lot out of hand." Claire said closing her eyes and feeling a portal open and close, signaling Myrnin leaving.

"CB, the drugger is gone." Eve said snuggling into Michael. Michael kissed Eve's head.

"I'm done with this game." Michael murmured to Eve. Eve whined like a little puppy being denied their favorite squeaky toy.

"Why?" Eve asked pouting.

"Because it's too much!" Claire yelled. Realizing what she just said, she coughed awkwardly.

"Will you look at that? My phone is ringing." Claire said walking to the stairs. Michael gave Claire a look.

"Claire, your phone isn't ringing." Michael said slowly to Claire. Claire stuck her tongue out at Michael and walked up the stairs.

"Stupid vampires and their hearing." Claire muttered walking to her room.

"I heard that!" Michael shouted rolling his eyes. Eve and Shane smiled.

"Good for you! You were supposed to!" Claire shouted back. Eve rolled her eye, along with Shane. They both smiled.

"So what are we going to do now? Since my game is over." Eve asked the two boys she housed with. They both shrugged. They all thought in silken and after ten minutes Claire came running down the stairs.

"Facebook! We should get face book!" Claire declared with excitement. Eve gave her friend a weird look.

"You aren't drugged are you?" Eve asked. Claire looked hurt.

"No! Then I would be giggling. Please for me? I played truth or dare." Claire said giving Eve the puppy dog eyes. Eve groaned.

"Fine, fine just stop with the eyes." Eve said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get a Facebook!" Shane declared.

**~ One hour later~**

_**Claire logged on, Michael logged on, Eve logged on, and Shane logged on**_

**To Be Continued….**

**A/n I want to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and gave me ideas for this story. In the next story I'm gonna let the readers be able to be a part of it, not as permanent characters but well you'll see. Please review this chapter because this is the first story I have finished so yay me! I'll post on more thing so you'll know when the sequel is up. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Author's Note: Sequel is up!

Sequel is up! It's called Face book…Morganville style. Please read and Review!


End file.
